


Used to it

by Hotgitay



Category: Commander in Chief (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rod muses to Mackenzie





	Used to it

“Something’s on your mind spill”Mackenzie inquires 

“I’m still getting used to it”Rod said to his wife 

“Being married to the leader of the free world?”Mackenzie joked with a smile on her face 

“Madam President isn’t so bad”Rod smirked at her 

“I’m probably the luckiest woman in earth”Mackenzie says to him

“Why is that so?”Rod asked her 

“Married to you”Mackenzie said 

“That does make you a lucky lady”Rod agreed


End file.
